


Encounter with a cat

by Feuchen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28742403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feuchen/pseuds/Feuchen
Summary: Shouyou regularly meets a cat without knowing who is really behind the cat.[some fantasy-shapeshifter-inuhina bc i'm starving of this ship... (background -mentioned- Kuroo/Yaku/Nishinoya)]
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Inuoka Sou, Kuroo Tetsurou & Yaku Morisuke, Nishinoya Yuu & Yaku Morisuke
Kudos: 14





	Encounter with a cat

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why i could write this but i had to ... ^///^
> 
> (dont know why this has kuroyakunoya in it... but... yeeeaaah~ XD)

In a good mood, Shouyou stopped his bike next to the wall leading to a park, directed his gaze at the orange-brown cat lying on it with its head turned toward him.  
"Meow."  
"Hey~," Shouyou grinned, searching for something in his backpack for a moment before pulling out a small can of fish and opening it, "brought you something!"  
The cat swayed its tail slightly to the side, mewing and facing him for a moment, then motioned to him and ate with relish.  
Shouyou had no idea how long he had been stopping here, but at some point he just hadn’t been able to drive by without stopping at them. Every now and then, it wasn’t just this cat, but one or two others that eyed him a little more closely, but for some reason, he had a special bond with this one cat, as if it waited for him every day.  
Smirking, he stroked the cat’s head a bit before it started to eat.  
"Where are the others anyway?" he inquired, even though Shouyou knew he couldn’t get an answer. As well if he could when he was talking to a cat.  
Still, the cat raised its head briefly, waving its tail in the air and turning its head to the side, mewing curtly before getting back to eating.  
"You’re the only one who’s always waiting for me, huh," Shouyou muttered to himself, grinning a little, "ah, I wish I could just adopt you." But he knew it wasn’t a good idea while he was still in high school and living with his parents. Aside from that, he didn’t even know where exactly he would end up in a year.  
"Meoow~," the cat’s mewing came to him and he noticed them moving over the wall to him and pressing her head against his hand, letting him pet her again.  
"Next year, when I graduate," Shouyou began, smiling broadly, nuzzling the back of her neck, "we’ll see where we end up together."  
"Meow."  
Shouyou grinned and then straightened up, swinging his backpack back on his back and grabbing his bike, "But I have to go again! See you later!"

–*–

For a few seconds, the brown eyes of this cat watched him before stretching and jumping off the wall on the other side.  
"You like this human, am I right?" came a voice to this cat’s ears, while on the other side of the wall, so that Shouyou couldn’t see him, a person with black hair sticking out wildly was leaning against the wall, while the other’s ears were pointed and a bit disheveled, but definitely had similarities to those of a cat.  
" _Does that change anything?_ " the cat mewed a little more softly, transforming shortly into a more human shape with orange-brown cat ears and an orange tail that waved in the air, "weren’t we told not to show people what we are, Kuroo-san?"  
Kuroo just shrugged, propping himself off the ground, moving his own, all-black, tail slightly to the side. "It’s not like anyone else needs to know." He smirked, placing a hand on the other’s sticking out brown hair. "If you think you can trust him, there’s no reason not to, Inuoka."  
Blinking in surprise, Sou looked up at Kuroo under the touch, feeling himself grow a little embarrassed as he noticed Kuroo nuzzling him along one of his ears. "I...don’t know."  
"I’m the last person who can say anything against it," Kuroo shrugged, continuing to grin, withdrawing his hand, "you have Yakkun’s and my blessing in the matter."  
"What kind of blessing, huh?"  
"Oh, Mori~," Kuroo grinned sideways to the other shifter, whose ears stood upright a bit more pointedly while being just as brown as Sou’s, "Inuoka has fallen in love with a human boy."  
Sou blinked a little more, shaking his head, feeling his cheeks turn red. "I’m not-I just like him ... a little?"  
"You met him, Tetsu?" inquired Yaku, cocking his head to the side as he looked to them.  
"Met him once or twice with Kenma and Sou here," Kuroo replied, smirking quietly, "but most of the time we leave him alone with him."  
"Then there’s nothing wrong with that, is there?" replied Yaku, raising an eyebrow, "I practically live with a human in the area. So?"  
Sou swallowed, yet turned his head away slightly. "It’s just ... he thinks I’m just a cat and ... besides ..."  
"Yuu’s friends and family don’t know about me being a shifter either," Yaku replied in response, "he knows about me and Tetsu, but no one else knows about us."  
"And he doesn’t say anything about it?", Sou blinked at him in wonder. He knew, of course, that Yaku was living with someone nearby, but he hadn’t known until now that he was living with him like this, in his normal form.  
"Yuu’s been pretty cool about it," Kuroo replied, grinning, "except maybe when it came out that he’s in love with Morisuke."  
"You just hissed at him and acted like you owned me," Yaku grumbled, briefly looking a little angrier in his boyfriend’s direction.  
"You do belong to me, Mori!" retorted Kuroo, crossing his arms in front of him.  
Yaku just shook his head, but then sighed. "Anyway, if you think it’s okay, then you shouldn’t worry, Inuoka."  
Sou swallowed, but nodded. "Alright then. Maybe ... I should talk to him later."  
"Good luck!" grinned Kuroo at him, putting his arm around Yaku’s shoulders a moment later, "we’ll be watching you from afar, in case you need our help."  
"What-," Sou started.  
"Nothing there. I promised Yuu I’d be back later, and seeing this, I’d better take you with me to see him. This is between Inuoka and that human," Yaku said shortly after, rolling his eyes and giving Inuoka a tight smile before grabbing one of Kuroo’s ears with a hand and pulling him to him.  
"Ow- Yakkun~," Kuroo grumbled, but was interrupted when he was simply kissed by his boyfriend for a few seconds, "...okay, okay, I’ll come with you. Wish you good luck anyway, Inuoka!"  
"You’ll be fine, Inuoka," Yaku said in response and gave him one last smile, letting go of his boyfriend and turning around, "you coming, Tetsu?"  
"Already here~," he heard Kuroo say before he saw the two of them wandering off in another direction through the park.  
Sou sighed for a moment, leaning against the wall and thinking for another moment. He had until the afternoon before he would see Shouyou again, and he was just hoping that it really was a good idea and that this would all work out. He had actually gotten to know Shouyou in such a way that he was pretty open to everything, after all, he had told him a thing or two about what he had experienced.

–*–

By late afternoon, or almost early evening, Sou had swung himself back up onto the wall, dangling his tail down and deliberately making sure he didn’t turn into his shifter form while his ears listened a bit to the surroundings.  
At this time of day, he had mostly only seen Shouyou here anyway, so he didn’t have to worry at all about anyone else seeing him like this. Besides, if he heard someone else, he would be able to transform quickly. Was also an advantage that by now he knew exactly when he heard Shouyou or when someone else was approaching him. Or if one of Shouyou’s friends was accompanying him.  
However, this time too, the only sound he heard was the faint sound of the other’s bike before he saw Shouyou stop near him and dismount.  
"Hey," Sou greeted him quietly, smirking slightly.  
"... Hi?", Shouyou inquired a bit caught off guard, leaning his bike against the wall and blinking up at him, rubbing an arm over his eyes before looking back at him, "am I hallucinating?"  
"No," Sou shook his head, transforming into his cat form a moment later and jumping down on the ground next to Shouyou, mewing at him briefly.  
"Eh?", Shouyou blinked back at him as Sou once again assumed his more human form, "wh- what."  
"Sorry, but there are reasons why I didn’t say it before," Sou muttered, scratching the back of his head a little, ".... I just thought ... I like you, I really do, and ... I think you should know that I’m a shifter."  
Shouyou looked towards him, widening his eyes a bit, reaching out his hand, but immediately flinching back. "You-you-you’re not a normal cat? You’re ... what?"  
"I can change my shape," Sou said, cocking his head to one side, "it’s only fair that I tell you. And ... maybe that’s how we can really start a life together? Soon?"  
"You ...," Shouyou murmured, swallowing and touching one of the cat’s ears after all, causing Sou to purr a little at the touch, "what’s your name anyway?"  
"Sou Inuoka," he said a moment later, smiling at him, leaning over to the other and touching Shouyou’s forehead a little with his lips, "you should consider yourself lucky that I trust you so much."  
Shouyou nodded vigorously, finally grinning widely. "That’s cool!"  
Sou chuckled in response, briefly remembering his friends and shaking his head a little more with a grin. He had probably thought way too much about what could be, and after all, Yaku didn’t care that he lived with someone who knew who he was, either. "May I kiss you, Shouyou?"  
Shouyou widened his eyes briefly, but then nodded slowly and somewhat shyly, which somehow made him seem cute again.  
Smirking, Sou leaned forward and now placed his lips on the other’s, pulling him into a brief kiss while looking straight into the other’s eyes. Had he not realized during this time how much he had fallen in love with Shouyou?

**Author's Note:**

> [you could follow /write me on twitter if you want~](http://twitter.com/Feuchen)


End file.
